Remembering
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: The Doctor lost his memories. Amiya wants to see if she can fix that, albeit not in the way he imagined. [Smut]


**Remembering**

''Mm... everything seems to be working fine...''

The Doctor hummed softly to himself, walking down the polished halls of Rhode Island, occasionally nodding in greeting to the occasional Operator that walked past. Nearly a week had passed since his return after the Chernobog incident, rebuilding their lost forces and running drills and tactical assessments – basically preparing himself and his newfound companions for the inevitable future clashes against Reunion.

Slowly his eyes slid to the left, gazing out the large rectangular windows that lined the left wall of the hallway; admiring the desolate but oddly charming land outside. He had made the effort to befriend his subordinates, some of them treating him with odd caution while others welcomed him with open arms and bright smiles, Amiya foremost amongst them. The brunette had stayed attached to his side more often than not, and he didn't have the heart to push her away. He was pretty sure the only reason she wasn't sneaking into his bed at night was because of her shyness.

Movement ahead caught his attention, a light smile working its way onto his masked face as he found the object of his thoughts – Amiya. The bunny-eared girl was staring out a window with a distant expression, clearly locked deep in thought. He was half-tempted to give her a little scare and surprise her, especially given how cute she sounded when frightened, but after pulling that stunt on Dobermann (and getting subsequently punched in the gut) he wisely opted not to.

''Evening, Amiya.'' The Doctor spoke smoothly, stifling a chuckle when she flinched in surprise.

''A-Ah?'' The bunny-eared Caster spun to face him, cheeks warming up. ''Oh, it's you...''

''You make it sound like a bad thing.''

''N-No! I didn't mean it like that!'' Amiya hastily apologised, her cheeks growing redder when he chuckled – her red cheeks puffing out into a pout. ''Doctor~!''

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'' He waved off her apology, approaching her side. ''You're just too easy to tease.''

Amiya pouted up at him for a long moment before making a display of giving him the cold shoulder, huffing. That lasted all of three seconds before she cracked her left eye open, peeking up at him. He poked her puffed-out cheek and a light smile worked its way onto her lips, a quiet giggle quickly following as her faux-anger melted away. Even though she couldn't see his face behind the mask she seemed to read him easily; whether by his body language or just instinct, he neither knew nor truly minded.

''Is something bothering you?'' The Doctor asked lightly, gesturing to the window. ''It's not like you to just space out like that.''

''Mm...'' Amiya turned away slightly, her gaze returning to the desolate land outside their little home. ''I guess... I'm just a little down, that you don't remember anything. All the good and bad memories, gone in an instant...''

He hummed in acknowledgement, gently gesturing for her to follow. She obeyed. ''I'm not too bothered about it myself, though I suppose that's because I've come to terms with it. Maybe I'll remember things in time, maybe not.''

Amiya bobbed her head slowly. ''I hope you do. You and I always did things together, stuff that only you and I know about. If something was to happen to me... I wouldn't want those memories to die with me...''

The Doctor frowned slightly, gently wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders. ''Nothing will happen to you, Amiya. Not while I'm around.''

A pleasing pink hue dusted her cheeks and she smiled, glancing away from him. ''...thank you, Doctor... would you listen to some of our memories, then...?''

''Of course.''

And so Amiya spoke – telling him of days forgotten, of how the two of them explored desolate ruins where a Catastrophe had struck, because she was tasked with searching for rare materials and he was too restless to sit and wait for her to return. Of how they explored a deep cave and fought off packs of Originium Slugs with nothing but her Arts and a spear he fashioned out of rotten wood and rebar. Of how they climbed to the top of a ruined skyscraper and admired the howling wind and nigh-infinite amber horizon.

For what felt likes hours, but was in actuality less than half an hour, he listened. By the time Amiya had stopped they had done a full loop of the base and were back at his room, their pace slow yet reaching their destination regardless. In the amicable silence he beckoned her inside, his door creaking open to reveal his spartan room; little in the way of furnishings beyond his grey bed, a desk and a few old cabinets, the grey flooring and wallpaper creating a dull but professional atmosphere.

Withdrawing two water bottles from his micro-fridge and offering one to Amiya. ''What was I like, before I lost my memory?''

The brunette was silent for a long moment, the quiet crack of the bottle cap punctuating the quiet, until she spoke. ''You were a cold and ruthless person, always prioritising the objective over our lives. Operators were pawns, nothing more. But you never saw me like that – you always treated me differently. Not kindly... but differently. You trusted me more.''

The Doctor slowly took off his mask, laying it down on his desk. He didn't need to hide his face from Amiya.

''...do you prefer the old me?''

Amiya's pink lips left the water bottle, and a wonderfully warm smile graced her features. ''I like this version of you much more... you're a lot nicer to everyone, and everyone's a lot more happy too.''

His cheeks warmed up and he took a quick sip of his water. ''I'm just doing what feels right.''

The bunny-eared girl giggled softly, approaching his side. ''And you're doing it very well, Doctor...''

''Thanks.'' The Doctor smiled down at her, one hand coming up and petting her head.

Amiya breathed a pleased sigh and leaned into his hand, eyelashes fluttering when his fingers brushed the base of her ears. The first time he had petted her she was startled, but by now she was used to it – and clearly loved him touching her ears, so long as he was gentle. From what she had hinted at he never did it before, and since people so rarely touched her ears they were very sensitive; making it feel twice as good.

''Mm... Doctor...'' Amiya breathed slowly, her cheeks dusting a rosy hue. ''Can we do something together... that we used to...?''

There was an odd undertone to her voice; a nervous anticipation mixed with hopeful eagerness. His cheeks dusted pink and he nodded. ''Sure... what do you have in mind?''

''...d-don't panic...'' Amiya's cheeks reddened further as she laid her hands on his chest, sliding them up until her lithe hands were curving up his neck, tracing over his jawline and finally cupping his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak, his heart instinctively pounding quicker as endless possibilities raced through his mind – before Amiya leaned up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was gentle and slow, her pink lips so wonderfully soft to the touch it instinctively made him kiss back, shuddering when she happily deepened the kiss in return. Her lips parted briefly as she sucked in a quick breath, tilting her head down so she could breath, only to reinitiate the kiss with quick passion, muffling the low groan that rumbled from his chest.

Finally Amiya pulled back, a soft gasp punctuating the end of the kiss. For a long moment they just stared, their light panting the only sound in his bedroom; her red cheeks darkening yet she didn't unhand his cheeks. Her lithe thumb slowly stroked his right cheek with open affection, her warm gaze unfaltering despite her clear embarrassment.

For a brief instant her visage was overlapped by a slightly younger version of her, the same warm gaze glowing in her partially-shaded face before the illusion – before the _memory_, faded away.

''...we always used to do this together.'' Amiya breathed softly, her hands slipping off his cheeks and down to his shoulders.

The Doctor swallowed. ''...I felt something in my head, just now...''

Amiya's eyes lit up, thinly-veiled excitement filling her cute visage. ''Really?! T-Then... can we do it more? To see if you'll remember more?''

He nodded, and with open eagerness Amiya hopped up and kissed him full on the lips, this time much more affectionately. A groan rumbled from his chest and he wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her flush against him as their lips meshed together – her soft pink lips so inviting it was impossible _not_ to kiss her back. Even though he had no memories of kissing her before now he felt his body react instinctively, his hold on her tightening and one hand sliding up her back, threading into her brown hair.

Amiya shuddered against him and broke off for only a single second, sucking in a quick gulp of air before affectionately kissing him again. Minutes bled by with blissful slowness, nothing but the quiet smacking of their lips and their soft gasps filling the bedroom. As he initiated a kiss of his own Amiya mewled, shrugging her shoulders and causing her oversized jacket so fall off, thumping as it landed on the floor behind her.

''Mm... Doctor...'' Amiya whispered, her lips ghosting over his. ''More...''

A pleasant shiver lanced through him and he obliged, letting his instincts guide him – his right hand slipping off her lower back and under her short skirt, cupping her ass. The brunette bunny-girl moaned softly, the cutely erotic sound muffled when their lips met in a passionate kiss. At her quiet whisper he daringly squeezed her small but shapely butt, shivering as his fingers sunk into her wonderfully-soft skin; her smooth pantyhose only making the sensation infinitely more lewd.

Amiya pushed against him and he let her, slowly walking backwards at her wordless desire. It wasn't long before the back of his shins hit his bed and he stumbled back, grunting as he fell onto his bed; narrowly avoiding bumping heads with Amiya. Something she seemed to realise, smiling embarrassedly and pulling back... while straddling his waist.

''Sorry.'' His partner apologised softly. ''I'm used to you being a bit more rough...''

A flash fluttered through his mind, of grabbing Amiya by the ass and yanking her onto the bed, kissing her lithe neck hungrily and making her squeal. The memory vanished before he could blink, shuddering as the brunette shifted off his lap and crawled back slightly – until her face was right in front of his crotch. A jolt of embarrassed excitement shot through him, arousal beginning to bubble inside when Amiya gently grasped his zipper and pulled it down.

Amiya slid a lithe hand into his pants and curled her fingers around his cock, gently pulling it out into the open. Her pale cheeks dusted a cute red and she smiled, slowly raising her hand before sliding it back down again – giving his cock a slow, methodical jerk. Amiya's gentle touch sent pleasurable jolts running through his shaft, a quiet groan leaving his lips. Her hand just felt so wonderfully soft it melted his mind, reflexively gripping handfuls of the bed to steady himself.

''Mm...'' Amiya smiled warmly, tenderly moving her hand. ''Just lay back... and let me make you feel good, Doctor~''

The Doctor groaned wordlessly in agreement, fresh shudders lancing through him as Amiya continued jerking him off – progressively moving her hand faster by the second. Her loving ministrations easily got him fully erect, his ample cock throbbing in her grip and causing her blush to darken, her blue eyes drawn to his cock almost instinctively. The amount of attention she paid to his cock was almost cute, her breathing growing heavier as if aroused by the sight.

Slowly Amiya leaned in, her warm breath washing over his cock – before with a soft 'chu~' she kissed the tip. Her soft lips felt so immeasurably good against his cock, a groan worming its way out his throat as she smooched the tip; only to trail even more kisses around the top of his cock, extracting a low groan from the Doctor as he endured her loving ministrations. She glanced back up at him and smiled, tilting her head to the right as she continued kissing his cock; all while she kept bobbing her hand along the bottom half of his shaft.

''A-Amiya...'' He groaned through his teeth, sparks of pleasure teasing his cock.

Amiya giggled softly and kissed the tip of his dick – before her lips parted, and she took him into her mouth. Instantly the hot wetness of her mouth engulfed him and he gasped, his muscles all coiling tight at the unbelievably erotic warmth of her mouth. And Amiya clearly knew what effect she was having on him, smiling lovingly up at him as she willingly sunk further down, accepting more of his twitching length into her mouth and sucking on it.

''Nn...'' The Doctor swallowed a moan, daringly sliding his right hand down and laying it on her head. ''Haah...''

The brunette bunny-girl hummed softly, her hand slipping off his cock and allowing her to slide further down his dick, beginning to suck him off in earnest. Her tongue didn't remain idle either, slowly licking the underside of his cock and tracing the veins with masterful ease, every erotic movement sapping the breath from his lungs. Memories flashed through his mind, of grabbing her head and forcing her down his cock, muffling her lewd moans as she took his rough face-fucking with open arms.

In a heartbeat the memory passed, his hands twitching with the urge to recreate it – but he didn't. Instead his hand slid through her hair until he reached her bunny ears, rubbing the base of her ears and eliciting a muffled gasp from Amiya; incidentally making her hot breath wash over his cock, extracting a strained moan from his chest. His partner recovered quickly, her cheeks darkening as she bobbed her head faster, sucking him off with almost-aroused eagerness.

''Doctor...'' Amiya's breathy murmur was muffled by his cock, her voice sending pleasant trembles through his dick.

He gently pushed Amiya's head down and she took the hint, moaning softly when he tenderly kept rubbing her bunny ears. A groan left his lips as more of his cock was engulfed by her hot mouth, her soft lips wrapping around his shaft as she bobbed up and down in smooth, rhythmic motions. It wasn't long until she managed to take his entire length inside, her tongue idly lapping the underside of his cock as she deep-throated him without protest.

The Doctor bit back a shaky moan as her tongue licked the tip of his dick just when she reared her head back, quickly swirling her tongue around the tip a few times before immediately plunging her head back down again, deep-throating him with a loving glint in her eyes. A pleasurable burn quickly built up inside his shaft, his cock throbbing on her tongue as his orgasm began to build and build, the hot sensation causing multiple memories to shoot through his mind. Of pinning her to the bed and cumming on her face, of jerking himself off and cumming on her small butt, of pulling out her pussy just as he came and shooting his load all over her naked body; so many memories raced through him at once it only fuelled his bubbling climax.

''A-Amiya...!'' He grit out in a strained voice, gripping her hair.

''Go ahead...'' Amiya's muffled voice send shivers racing through him, the burning in his cock growing stronger, an addictive pressure building – before in an instant he came undone.

''_Nn!_'' The Doctor came with a sharp grunt, a hot rush flooding his cock – before he unloaded ropes of cum into Amiya's mouth and down her throat.

Amiya didn't even hesitate; gulping it all down without even a hint of protest, using her tongue to help coax out more. Even as he came she didn't stop bobbing her head, using her tongue to stroke his dick and drag out his mind-melting climax for as long as possible. Only when his orgasm finally drew to an end did Amiya stop, pausing for a long moment before slowly pulling her lips off his cock.

''Haah... hah...'' Amiya breathed, panting lightly from her exertion. ''Mm... did it feel good... Doctor?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He nodded breathlessly.

''I'm glad.''

With a cute smile Amiya rose up to her feet, her lithe hands rising up to her neck; swiftly untying the cravat around her neck and discarding it, letting the fluffy blue fabric fall to the floor. Her cheeks warmed up as her fingers went to her shirt, slowly undoing the top button before moving onto the next – undoing one by one until her chest was revealed to him, clad in a simple white bra. Her breasts were bigger than he expected; perfectly round-shaped and full enough to show a good deal of cleavage, and just the right size to fit into his hands.

As if reading his mind Amiya's rosy cheeks darkened further, her fingers undoing her shirt buttons faster until she got the last undone allowing her to shrug off her white dress shirt. It hit the floor with a muffled thump, leaving nothing to hide her slim but smooth torso, her chest all the more apparent without her shirt to hide it. Her right hand dropped to her waist and she grasped the zipper of her skirt, wiggling her hips slightly as she pulled the zipper down and let it fall to the floor too; revealing her pantyhose-clad legs to his lustful gaze, the fabric thin enough he could see her white underwear underneath.

''...wow...'' The Doctor breathed.

Amiya blushed a pretty scarlet, smiling demurely. ''Ehehe... to hear you say that, makes me happy~''

He watched intently as the brunette bunny-girl thumbed her pantyhose, tracing the hem but not taking them off just yet. ''You always used to like ripping these off me when we did this. I always had to borrow money from Dobermann to get them fixed.''

''Sorry...'' The Doctor murmured, blushing as he vividly imagined bending Amiya over; her pantyhose ripped around the crotch and leaving nothing to stop him pounding her.

Amiya's soft giggle snapped him from his embarrassingly lewd thoughts. ''Hehe... it's alright. Even if you were rough, I always liked it... but it's nice to change things up a bit~''

The last syllable left her lips and she hooked her thumbs into her black pantyhose, bending down at the waist as she pulled them off. His eyes lustfully tracked her movements, watching as her slim creamy legs were revealed to him; so perfectly smooth he almost wanted to reach out and touch her. It took only a few seconds for her to take her legwear off but it felt so much longer in that moment, every part of her stunning body revealed to his gaze.

Her pantyhose hit the floor with a thump, her bare feet padding against his cold floor before she dropped onto his lap; straddling his waist. This time all that was between their lower parts was her white panties. His gaze briefly flickered past her beautiful body and to the mirror on his desk, unintentionally presenting a view of Amiya's bare back and peachy butt; and revealing the cute cartoon bunny on the back of her panties.

''...you have a cute taste in underwear.'' He couldn't help but comment, a hint of teasing entering his voice.

Amiya blushed a cute red and looked over her shoulder, one hand embarrassedly covering the cartoon bunny. ''Hey... it just... I thought it looked nice, alright?''

The Doctor smiled, reaching down to her ass and cupping her lovely rear. ''It does.''

''Mm...'' The bunny-girl pouted briefly, her expression melting into a demure smile not a second later.

Slowly she shifted a little closer, a shudder shooting through him as she pressed her panty-clad pussy against his cock; her underwear damp to the touch. He squeezed her shapely rear and pulled her against his cock, eliciting a quiet mewl from Amiya as she obediently rolled her hips, grinding her clothed pussy against his cock and pleasuring both of them, his strained groan muted by the quivering moan that left her lips.

Amiya's gentle rubbing helped get him fully hard again within the minute, intimately feeling her pussy through her thin panties. The moment she was confident he was hard enough she stopped, raising her hips up and gently pushing her white panties aside, revealing her slick pussy to his lustful gaze. Smooth and without a hint of hair, the mere sight of her wet slit made his cock twitch with instinctual desire, lust flooding his body once more.

''Mn...'' Amiya lifted her hips up and positioned herself over his twitching cock, gently grasping it with her hand and helping guide him towards her waiting slit. ''Here I go, Doctor...''

The brunette shot him a loving smile and lowered her hips down, the tip of his dick pressing against her folds – before with a quick wiggle of her hips she sunk down his shaft. Immediately her hot inner walls clamped around his cock and he gasped, gripping her peachy butt as her pussy engulfed just the tip of his cock; her soft, musical moan of pleasure ringing in his ears. Amiya didn't stop with just the tip though; moaning under her breath as she lowered herself further down, his cock becoming engulfed by her divine insides.

His hands left her ass and slid around to her hips, gripping them for support as she sunk down further – managing to take half of his cock inside before finally stopping for breath. For a long few seconds all was silent; until Amiya lifted her hips back up again. The tip nearly slipped out of her and prompted her to quickly grab his dick, holding it steady as she slowly sunk back down again, her inner walls squeezing his cock so tightly it felt like he would blow at any moment.

''A-Ahh... you feel just as good... as I remember~'' Amiya breathed out with evident effort, gazing down at him with loving eyes.

The Doctor blushed at her breathy compliment, shuddered as her inner walls quivered around his dick. He gripped her hips and Amiya took the hint, breathing out a low moan as she slowly began to move; lifting up and dropping down with small rolls of her hips, gently impaling herself on his twitching cock. Every little movement made her inner walls clench around him, the divine tightness sapping the breath from his lungs and only empowering his lust further.

As Amiya kept moving he slid his hands back around to her ass, taking the opportunity to grope her shapely rear more – loving the way how his fingers sunk into her butt. Amiya clearly relished his touch, a quivering moan leaving her soft pink lips and her head tipping back. On instinct the bunny-girl started to move faster, her inner walls squeezing his cock tightly when she moved, as if not to let him slip out.

''Mn~'' Amiya mewled softly, resting her hands on his chest and dragging her nails down – a shuddery groan leaving his lips. ''S-Sorry...''

''It's fine...'' He grunted back, squeezing her shapely butt and earning a pleased moan in return.

Amiya leaned forwards, arching her back as she began to ride his cock in earnest – lustful moans spilling out her mouth as she impaled herself on his dick. Her tight pussy clenched around his cock so wonderfully he quickly found himself getting addicted to it, groaning each time she pushed her hips back down and took him even deeper inside her delicate womanhood. His dick ached for more and he couldn't help but buck his hips, eliciting a low moan from Amiya as his shaft speared up into her pussy unexpectedly, the jolt of pleasure making her whole body quiver.

Encouraged he did it again, grabbing her hips tightly as he eagerly began bucking his hips up to meet her lewd bounces. His cock plunged deeper and deeper until he felt himself hit her deepest parts; confirmed when Amiya released a low, trembling moan that echoed through his bedroom – her voice so erotically cute it made him shiver with eager lust.

And in a heartbeat he acted on his lust, holding her hips tight – before flipping them over.

''Eek~!'' Amiya's surprised squeal cut off into a grunt as her back hit the bed, blushing a deep scarlet as she found him looming over her. ''D-Doctor?''

The Doctor replied swiftly, bending down and crashing their lips together. Amiya moaned in surprise but didn't fight back, all but melting into his fiery kiss and returning it with equal passion; her happiness clear as day. His lungs burned for air and he broke off the kiss, spending a quick second to admire her panting visage before grabbing his sensitive cock, hastily guiding it back towards her wet slit – and pushing back inside her pussy.

''_Mm~!_'' Amiya writhed beneath him and threw her head back, her blissful expression arousing him way more than he expected.

His hands quickly grabbed her waist and he bucked his hips, burying his cock deep into her pussy and nearly filling her on the first thrust. She was so wet he didn't contemplate going slow anymore, eagerly thrusting into her slick womanhood and easily plunging in and out of her tight pussy, each thrust extracting blissful moans and gasps from his partner's lips. His gaze darted to her chest as it bounced, a burst of lust filling him as he watched her boobs jiggle about inside her bra.

Amiya caught his gaze and smiled breathlessly, her hands slipping underneath her and blindly fumbling for several hot seconds – before with a soft click her bra went slack. Immediately he grabbed it in his right hand and helped yank it off, his eyes landing on her beautifully round chest and watching her boobs bounce up and down with his lustful pounding.

''A-Ah... t-touch me, Doctor~'' Amiya mewled at him, eyes breathlessly half-lidded.

With a burst of confidence he obliged, releasing both her hips and groping her breasts – squeezing her round tits within his palms. Amiya moaned deeply and wrapped her legs tight around his legs, pulling their connected parts together and causing him to bottom out inside her pussy, only further heightening her pleasure. He loved the ways her round breasts jiggled around in his grip, his fingers sinking deep into her tits and rolling them around with lustful roughness, her face scrunching up whenever he rubbed her perky nipples and enticing him to do it more.

''M-Mm... ahh~'' Amiya's eyes screwed shut, her inner walls tightening more and more around his cock. ''D-Doctor... faster... faster~!''

He wordlessly grunted in reply, fucking her as fast as his hips would let him move; the erotic smack of skin-on-skin echoing throughout his bedroom. He abandoned her round breasts and grabbed her waist instead, pounding her slick pussy with all his strength and relishing her loud cries of pleasure. Memories shot through his mind lightning-fast, showing Amiya in a variety of lewd positions; of her bent over, of her pushed against the wall, of her pushed against a window; the onslaught of memories didn't stop and only aroused him to the point of madness, unable to contain his burning lust any longer.

''D-Doctor~!'' Amiya cried out, her voice rising into a loud wail. ''I-I-I'm c-cumm- _HYAA~!_''

With a loud shriek Amiya climaxed, her inner walls clenching ungodly tight around his pulsating cock and her legs yanking him flush against her. The divine tightness was too much, his hips buckling as he desperately pounding the near-screaming Amiya – before he slammed deep inside her, unloading ropes of cum into her deepest parts. He bucked his hips several times mid-climax, each rough thrust punctuated by a rope of cum shooting into her womanhood, filling her to the brim with his seed.

''A-Ah...'' Amiya's wail dried up into a quivering murmur, before she went slack. ''Ahh~''

The Doctor shuddered at the sound, rolling his hips a few final times until he couldn't move anymore; simply collapsing atop her. The sound of their mutual panting filled the bedroom, her hot breath brushing against his ear several times before he leaned up slightly, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss. Amiya mewled and dazedly returned it, their loving smooches filling the air.

''Mm... Doctor~'' Amiya nuzzled him lovingly, kissing his cheek. ''Can we... do this again... in future...?''

He smiled slightly, kissing her back. ''As much as you want, Amiya.''

''If you do, please be mindful to keep it down.''

The sudden third voice made both stiffen up – a startled squeak leaving Amiya's lips.

''I-Instructor Dobermann?!''

The dog-eared woman poked her head through the ajar door, expression torn between exasperation and amusement. ''For this once I'll forgive you, Doctor, considering your amnesia. Amiya is quite the screamer, so try keep it down in future.''

''I-I-Instr-!''

''There should be also be a ball gag within your possession, from what memory serves. Please make use of it.''

''I-_Instructor!_''

The couple would later receive noise complaints about Amiya's screaming, and the ball-gag would get plenty of use in future.

[END]


End file.
